


Losses and Laughter

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Card Games, Gen, Ler!Virgil, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Really, Logan should've known better than to make that bet. But was it really the worst way to lose?Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 21





	Losses and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts!! Hope y'all enjoy! This one was:

“You lose, I tickle you,” Virgil said. “Deal?”

And foolishly, Logan agreed.

He had gotten cocky. It was a simple card game, after all, how hard could it be? Much harder than he had anticipated, evidently. Logan froze in shock as the last round came up with Virgil, yet again, as the winner.

“You know what that means, L,” Virgil said, his voice lowering into a playful growl that sent shivers down Logan’s spine.

“Now--now, wait a second.”

“No more waiting,” Virgil said, and pounced.

Logan went down easily, knowing there was no use in fighting. Virgil pinned him easily, taunting him with sly grins and playful eyes the whole way down. It was bringing Logan (metaphorically) to his knees all too quickly.

His face was flushing, his body squirming without his input, his sensitive spots beginning to tingle as if he was already being tickled. Virgil could do an unfair amount of teasing with just a glance.

“What’s the matter, L?” Virgil asked, scratching a nail under his chin. “Feeling giggly?”

“Be quiet,” Logan hissed, ruining the attempt at putting steel in his voice by giggling.

“Hmmmmmm, no. I don’t think so, Logan. You see, you _did_ agree to this. And I think, maybe just a _little_ , you want this.”

Logan didn’t want to lie, so he didn’t. He kept his mouth shut. That was enough of an answer in and of itself.

Virgil started fluttering his fingers behind Logan’s ears, sending him into bubbly giggles. He switched between using his nails and fingertips, going slow and fast, playing with Logan’s nerves (physical and mental) in all the ways he knew how.

“See? I knew you wanted it. Now, I need you to do one thing for me, L.”

Logan sucked in a gasp as Virgil suddenly darted his hands down to rest on Logan’s hips. He froze, tensing every muscle in anticipation, and a predatory grin slowly spread across Virgil’s face.

“What?” Logan stuttered out.

“ _Laugh_.”

And Logan did.


End file.
